Pain of being Burned
by Tash Salvatore
Summary: With Zoey losing her marks and going into a coma like state the gang have gotten worried. Really worried. Stark blames him self. The Twins are crying for Zoey. Damien is comforting people. Tension between Aphrodite and Darius begins to emerge. And Erik..
1. Part one

Chapter one

Erik

Why is it that the girl I love can't love me back? I know she loves me but she can't just have me. She has to have Heath and Stark! God, I hate them both! It doesn't help that Stark is Zoey's warrior! The only thing that keeps me from going red in the face about that is because it annoys Heath. It sounds mean but I don't care! Zoey was mine first! Well only if you don't count Heath but still….

This was irritating. I was sitting in the cafeteria for teachers. Eating on my own as usual but that didn't bother me. It was the fact that Zoey was in Italy and I was sitting eating lunch or maybe I should call it a midnight snack? I can't be sure and at this moment I didn't really care. All I cared about was Zoey and that son of a b****, Kalona.

"Mr. Knight!" Dragon shouted as he entered the teacher's cafeteria. "Starks on the phone and he wants to talk to you."

Dragon shouted as he stood near the cafeteria door. He was scanning the room trying to find me.

"Well I don't want to talk to him," I told Dragon as I opened another bottle of brown soda.

Why should I talk to the guy who Zoey loved more than Heath and I? If he had a problem I didn't really care. Zoey was the only thing I really cared about. If she was in danger I would do anything to help her but I would do nothing for Stark. Nothing.

"He says he need to talk to you about Zo-" I jumped out of my seat and ran towards Dragon.

"Where's the phone?!" I asked, wanting to see what was wrong with Zoey.

"In the teachers quarters," Dragon told me.

He was about to point in the direction of it but I was already gone. I had to help Zoey and I didn't care what I had to do to help her. I was running so fast that I almost tripped over plants and bushes but I managed to stay on route. I passed some fledging girls who looked at me as if I was a God. I didn't care but I did care when Venus got in my way.

"Hay baby," She said as I almost fell over her like a hurdle that was just a bit to high.

Venus started touching my chest with her hands. She then tried to kiss me but I avoided her lips with great ease. Venus looked hurt with my rejection.

"I have to go," I told her and managed to get around her.

I started to sprint since I was only a hundred yard away from the teacher's quarters.

"It's her! Isn't it! I'm better than her Erik and you know it! She'll never love you like I can! Get the message! She doesn't want you!" Venus shouted but that didn't stop me from reaching the teachers quarters.

I didn't care about what Venus said. My life without Zoey wasn't really a life. She was so fun to be around and she cared about everyone so much.

_Everyone but you_ the voice in my head told me but this is the same voice that told me to burn down my old high school. I didn't listen then and I'm not listening now.

I burst through the front door of the teacher's quarter and headed to the office. It was up the first flight of stairs so it was only a matter of minutes before I was there. When I entered there was a blonde vampire at the desk. She had violet eyes with made her markings stand out. Her markings were in the shape of Lily's and it made her look delicate but have a little edge to her soft persona. I was going to guess that her name was either Violet or Lily so I called her Voleta. Veoleta was on the phone talking to someone like she was trying to calm him or her down.

"….I am sure Mr. Night will be right here soon but Darius you have to be patient," Violeta told him and she started to get worry lines on her face.

She then looked up and saw me standing by the door and so she said, "He's here." Violeta then motioned the phone in my direction so I walked over to her desk and took the phone from her hands.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hello Erik, it's Darius," He said but I thought I was meant to talk to Stark.

"Where's Stark?"

"He can't talk right now."

"Why?"

"He's….not able to talk."

"Did his tongue get cut out or something?"

"No he…" I then heard crying in the background and for reason I knew it was Stark crying the loudest.

"What happened to Zoey?"

"She's alive but all her marks are gone and Heath is…" I then heard the phone muffle on the other side so I thought we were losing connection.

"Hello? Darius! Are you there?" I asked.

"No you jerk. It's me, Aphrodite," She said and despair ran through me because she didn't sound like a b*tch.

She sounded like she had been crying for Zoey. Aphrodite sounded worried for Zoey and that scared me.

"Why can't I talk to Darius?" I asked.

"He's turned into Starks buddy and decided to join him in the cry fest," Aphrodite said almost like her old self.

"Well then can you tell me what happened to Zoey?"

"It just happened so fast. All we saw was a flash of light and was dead. Zoey was on the floor breathing slowly but her marks were….are….gone."

"What do you mean gone?"

"They just disappeared. Stark thinks it's his fault but it was Kalona who did this."

"That son of a b****! Look Aphrodite, I'm coming over there no matter what you say."

"I'm not objecting but when you come can you at least bring some spot cream? I forgot mine."

"Ok but don't tell anyone."

"Why?"

"Because…it will be mine," I told her and I started to blush.

"Look, I'm to worried about Zoey to make fun of you so just get your ass over here!" Aphrodite said and hung up.

Chapter Two

Aphrodite

Why did Erik have to come now? In fact why would he want to come? How was I going to tell Stark and Darius that he was coming? This was going to be bad.

"Aphrodite? Are you ok?" Damien asked me.

"I'm fine," I said but that sounded to nice so I added, "Nerd," onto it.

Damien saw that I was still upset so he put his hand on my shoulder and that made me feel better. Damien had a thing about knowing what to do to make people feel better. It must have been something to do with his gay thing. I didn't want to say 'thank you' aloud so I mouthed it and Damien gave me the nod that meant 'don't mention it'.

"Zoey, please come back," Stark begged as he held her hand.

The tears on Starks face were noticeable and if he were a girl-wearing make up it would have cause a fashion melt down. I the touched the space under my eyes and I realized my make up had run down my face.

"It looks fine," Damien told me and I felt a wave of tears creeping up on me. "Lets go see how Zoey is doing," Damien said as he tried to pull me towards Zoey but I stayed where I was. Damien looked at me in confusion.

"Ok, you can't tell anyone else but…" I started but trying to say that Erik was coming was harder than I thought.

"Aphrodite, you can tell me anything," Damien told me.

"Erik is coming," I said quickly and quietly enough so only Damien could hear.

"What?!" Damien shouted in shock.

Everyone in the infirmary stared at Damien and me. I then pulled Damien into the hallway so I could talk to him privately.

"I didn't have anything to do with this but he's coming," I said.

"His presence will make this harder for Stark! Why didn't you try and stop him?!" Damien asked.

"My best friend is lying in a hospital bead! Completely out of it and you expect me to be able to handle Erik! Damien if he wants to be here he's coming wither we like it or not!" I told him and stormed into the infirmary.

I was so angry at Erick for loving Zoey enough to come here. I was furious at Kalona for killing Heath and putting Zoey in this state. I could kill Loren because he slept with Zoey and made her life hell but unfortunately he's already dead. I hated Heath for just being born. The only guy Zoey liked that I didn't hate was Stark.

Stark was good and honest. He loved Zoey but he did what was best for _her_ not him. I did like Stark but I never wanted to tell him that. He may be nice but he is very cocky.

I walked over to Zoey's bed and her lifeless body made me cry silently. She looked so helpless, so peaceful, so human, so….

"We should tell Stevie Rae," Stark said, breaking the silence.

"Then why did we talk to Erik?" I asked.

"It seemed sensible to talk to the professor we knew."

"Maybe he will tell Stevie Rae."

"Yeah, maybe," Stark said as he traced a pattern on Zoey's hand.

I was almost sure that he was tracing the pattern of her tattoos. It had the same movements and delicateness of it.

"Do you remember that pattern?" I asked.

Darius looked at me in confusion but Stark knew what I was talking about.

"I remember every tattoo on her body," Stark said as he stared at Zoey's face.

"It _will_ get better Stark," Darius said and Stark sighed in reply, "I promise you. She will be back and she will still be blessed by Nyx."

"But what if she doesn't!" Stark shouted and stood up.

"Calm down Stark!"

"How can I calm down when Zoey, the only person I have ever truly loved, is lying there without her tattoos or her consciousness! What am I supposed to do? Cry in self-pity? Mourn her? What am I supposed to do?"

"Just…. wait."

"But I can't! I can feel her pain! She is suffering! Not greatly but suffering is suffering! I can't just sit here and watch her!"

"Well just deal with it!" I had never heard Darius snap like that and I was shocked.

Stark then kicked over the chair he was sitting on and walked towards the door of the infirmary. Before leaving the infirmary Stark punched a whole in the wall near the door and left. I felt sorry for Stark and I knew Darius snapping at him was wrong.

"I didn't mean to snap at him," Darius told me as he stared at the door Stark just exited out of.

"This is hard for all of us but for him it's worse. He is connected to Zoey so he will feel what she feels. I know you feel what I feel but it's different for Stark," I told him as if I actually cared about anyone but Darius and I.

"How is it different?" Darius asked.

"Zoey is a priestess and I'm a human but the thing is Stark and Zoey have a different relationship…"

"How?!"

"I-I-I-I just know it's different."

Darius looked like a brooding teenager at that moment. I was sick of the way he was acting. It was as if Zoey was necessary for Darius to function properly.

"Are you saying that our relationship isn't special like theirs is?" Darius asked.

"Of course it's special!"

"Then why haven't you come near me?"

I looked at the distance between Darius and me. I was at one side of Zoey's bed and he was at the other. I hadn't noticed it but at the back of my mind I knew I didn't do this completely by accident.

"See. You still haven't come near me. What's wrong?" Darius asked, sounding more concerned by the second.

"You can't seem to function without Zoey."

"Yes I can!"

"No you can't! You go all snappy and you get a shorter fuse! You focus all your attention on her and not me! You're my warrior not hers!"

"I know that!"

"No you don't! You look like you like her more than me!"

"Now that is just crazy!"

"Is it? Is it really?" Darius took time to consider it and that was an answer in itself. I already knew the answer but I didn't want to hear it so I left the infirmary on the verge of tears. I would have been fine if Darius had followed me but he didn't….

Chapter Three

Darius

I wanted to follow Aphrodite and tell her how much I loved her but I couldn't move. I felt like I needed to be by Zoey's side but she wasn't the one I loved so why? I wasn't her warrior so why?

Maybe Aphrodite was right. Maybe I needed Zoey to function right but why?

This is all so messed up. I love Aphrodite and I would do anything for her but why didn't I follow her, take her in my arms and declare my love for her?

"Hey Darius," Erin said as she came into the infirmary.

I waited to see if Shanuee would come through the door but she didn't. Erin noticed me looking for where her twin was and that made her blush a little. When Erin stood beside me I saw a solitary tear run down her face.

"Zoey's going to be fine," I told her, trying to reassure myself as well. _She was going to come back. She'll get her tattoos again. She will be fine. She _has_ to be fine, _I told myself but the doubt at the back of my mind was slowly rising to the surface.

"Darius, how can we sure? I know Z's strong but look at her! She looks like a lifeless shell!"

"Don't you think I know that!" I then realized I snapped again but I didn't want to believe it. This wasn't me.

"Darius, I'm sorry but are you ok? You're acting a bit…on edge."

"Not you too."

"What? Is everything alright?"

"No. Nothing is right. Aphrodite thinks I can't function without Zoey but I can!"

"Look at yourself. You are snappy, upset and you haven't left her side since the.." I winced at the thought of the "incident". Erin looked like she wanted to comfort me but she couldn't quite find the way to do it. "I would try and comfort you but.."

"I understand, Erin. It's alright. I don't think I can be comforted by anyone except Aphrodite."

"I have t-," Erin said as she burst into tears and left the room. I was alone with Zoey again. Not even a vampire nurse was in the room. That was pretty poor because if Zoey woke up then I would be the only one here.

"Darius?" Damien asked as he stood by the door. He looked nervous and that made me confused. Why would he be nervous? Did he think Kalona was going to do what he did to Zoey?

"What is it, Damien?" I asked, trying to make my voice not sound exasperated. I didn't work. Damien slowly walked to Zoey's side and picked up the seat Stark kicked. He then sat on it and held Zoey's left hand in his.

"Has Aphrodite told you?" He asked. My face went red. Was it common knowledge that I clearly couldn't live without Zoey? Or had Aphrodite told everyone? This week just keeps getting worse. "You know. About Erik?"

"W-w-what?" I was shocked. What did Erik have to do with the current events? Why would Erik care? I thought he was going away and wouldn't be at the House of Night when we got back. "What is the problem with Erik now?"

"Does there have to be a problem?"

"When it comes to Erik there tends to be a problem."

"Ok…well…the thing is…."

"Spit it out!"

"Ok! Ok!" Damien shouted and held up his hands to make sure I let him speak. "The thing is that Erik is coming here."

"_What! _He can't come here! It's not safe! And think of what it'll do to Stark! Why didn't you stop him?!"

"Well he told Aphrodite and she couldn't stop him so we should be expecting a visit from Mr. Night soon." I forgot how much I hated his name. It wasn't his fault but he's so proud of his name and that doesn't help when he's full of himself. "Stark doesn't know and I want to know if we should tell him."

"Tell me what?" Stark asked as he creped beside Damien. Damien hadn't realized he was there so when he saw Stark he jumped like a scared chi Wawa. "Sorry, Damien. Being a full vampire makes you kind of quiet."

"Umm…we wanted to tell you that….that….Darius how about you tell him," Damien said and gave me look that meant if I didn't lie to Stark he would kill me. I think Damien could kill me. He's very smart so he wouldn't need to be strong. He could kill me in my sleep. I guess that's where the phase "sleep with one eye open" came from.

"Well we wanted to tell you that we think Aphrodite plans to try and comfort you."

"Really?! Oh My Goddess! I would pay to see that!" Stark shouted and he smiled at the thought of Aphrodite comforting him. I can lie but I don't make good lies. I learned that when I was ten and I tried to lie to my teacher. I told her that my hamster peed on my homework. She believed me but then she asked my parents and then the teacher found out that I didn't have a hamster.

"Yeah. It's going to be real _interesting_. Darius, I need to speak to you outside. _Now_," Damien said as he stood up. He walked out of the infirmary and I followed him out. The hallway was quiet so Damien turned round to look at me. I swear to Goddess, if looks could kill the look Damien gave me would have killed me. Well, that's if you don't count vampires as dead already.

"Look, I know the lie I sold Stark wasn't good but we can't tell him that the "E" word is coming!"

"The "E" word? Really? You're calling one of the hottest guys that has ever set foot in out house of night that!"

"Stark has vampire hearing so if we say the "E" words name then he will know!"

"And the "E" word is subtle?!"

"Do you have a better idea?"

"No but Stark will find out and when he does he will be p***** at us!"

"Why? We're not going to tell him!"

"So when the "E" word comes isn't he gonna' say something about how Aphrodite knew and she told me and I told you!"

"I didn't think of that but you were going to lie to him!"

"No I wasn't! I was going to tell him!"

"You guy's are really subtle you know. I mean shouting in a hallway right next to the infirmary. And the "E" word? It's not exactly FBI coded," Stark told us as he stood by the doorway.

"I told you," Damien said like a little kid trying to blame his older brother.

"Shut up," I told him. Damien and I looked like guilty little kids and Stark suddenly looked older. It was the way he stood and the way his voice was friendly yet it almost demanded to be heard.

"I don't mind that he's coming but I would rather you tell me than lie to me."

"How did you know I was lying?"

"The thought of Aphrodite being caring makes me want to laugh so I knew you were lying."

"But you looked like you believed it."

"I _looked_ like I believed it. It doesn't mean I actually believed you." We all looked at each other and Stark seemed like the adult here even though he was upset. "Let's get back in there and make sure she's ok."


	2. part two

Chapter Four

Erik

I was getting off the plane with such haste that I didn't even catch the name of the vampire who greeted me when I got off. The vampire who greeted me was a woman and she could see that I didn't want to chat. She showed me the way to the place where Zoey was and I was grateful for that.

"Now, Zoey is not awake but she is alive. I must ask you not to cause any fights while you're here because if you do I will know and I have the power to send you back to the US of A," She told me as she walked me to a door which had the word 'Infirmary' painted across it.

"I won't cause trouble. I just want to see Zoey," I told her and gave her my award-winning smile.

"Alright," She opened the door and I saw a bed with one weeping person beside it.

The person in the bed was Zoey and the weeping guy was Stark. I regarded the vampire who led me here with a nod and walked over to Zoey's bed. I stood by Stark and looked at Zoey. Her long dark hair was perfectly combed. Her face was pale and tattoo-less.

"Hello, Erik," Stark greeted me with a strained voice.

"Hello, Stark," I replied.

"Why are you here?"

"To see Zoey. Duh."

"Look, you treated Zoey like she was a s**** and let her do her own thing so I'll ask again. Why are you here?" Stark asked through his teeth.

"I had to see if Zoey was alright an-"

"You've seen her so now you can leave."

"What's your problem, Stark?"

Stark then stood up and I saw the bags under his eyes. His red tattoo's only made his tired eyes look worse. Even though his eyes look tired he was still able to give me a look of pure hatred.

"Zoey, is lying in a bed and you care about is yourself! It's all about you! You think you know Zoey so well! Well if you knew or cared about her you would have been here when Kalona killed Heath! But where were you? Sitting in your poncy House of Night teaching a class!" Stark shouted and I felt myself becoming more ashamed of myself.

"I-I-I-I," I stuttered in my feeble attempt to explain myself.

Stark then sat down. He sighted and entwined his hand with Zoey's. I am sure that Zoey's hand almost gripped onto Stark's. He looked lovingly and longingly at Zoey.

"Erik, I'm asking you to leave. You don't have to leave this building just please leave this room. Please," Stark asked me with a gentle tone of voice.

"Am I still aloud to come back and see her?"

"Another time but for now just leave."

I looked at Stark and for some reason he looked older than me. More mature, more wise and more caring than I'd ever be. I was jealous of Stark because of that but I would never tell him that.

"Are you going to just stand there or are you going to leave?" Stark asked in a venomous tone.

I reluctantly started to walk away from Zoey's bed. I headed for the door when I noticed the hole in the wall just beside the doorframe.

"Don't ask," Stark told me and I knew that he must have punches the wall out of frustration.

I walked through the door and almost knocked over Erin. I walked back to let Erin into the infirmary but she just stared at me with a shocked expression.

"Hi, Erin," I said and felt my face go red.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked an angry expression washed over her face.

"I just came to see Zoey."

"You aren't welcome so get the f*** out of here and leave us alone!' Erin shouted and stormed passed me.

She walked over to Stark and put her hand on his shoulder. I should have been the one crying at Zoey's bedside. I should have been the one getting comforted by Erin. But it wasn't me. It was Stark.

I walked out of the infirmary with my head looking down at the floor. I walked along the hallways trying to find a place to sit in peace. It took me over fifteen minutes to find a place to sit but I found a place to sit. It was a stone bench just beside a window. I sat down on the bench and let out a sigh.

_When did Stark get all of _your_ friends?_

He didn't! They just…

_Prefer him? Yeah right! Have you seen the way they look at you?_

Yes! But they don't hate me!

_Are you sure? Zoey hates you. The twin's hate you. Damien hates you. Stevie Rae hates you. Jack hates you. Oh, and Stark also hates you. Did I miss anyone out?_

Why are you torturing me?

_I'm your soul! Torturing you comes with the job._

I hate you. I really do.

_You can hate me all you want but you know I'm right. _

I cannot believe I'm arguing with myself! I need to go to a mental institute. I wonder if they accept vampires…

"Erik? Did you bring the spot cream?" Aphrodite asked as she came down the hallway.

I snapped back into reality and saw Aphrodite sit down next to me. Her face was pale. Her make up was all over her face and her blonde hair needed some TLB (Tender Loving Brushing).

"Hello? Earth to Erik! Got any spot cream?" Aphrodite said, waving her hand in front of my face. 

"Hey, Aphrodite. Sorry but I forgot about the spot cream," I told her.

"Great! Now Darius…" She went silent when she said her own boyfriend's name.

That wasn't good. Wasn't good at all.

"Is everything alright?"

"No! Nothing is right! You're here! Darius can't function without Zoey! I started to talk to Damien like I actually think he's my friend! And I'm wearing sweatpants! What could be worse!"

I looked at Aphrodite's pants and saw they were grey and baggy. This meant everything was going wrong because when Aphrodite doesn't look her best it means something is seriously wrong.

"Ok, so Darius has a thing for Zoey?" I asked, wondering if I should put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Of course he f***ing does! Why else would he stay at her beside! Why else would he be all moody without her! Why else wouldn't he follow me and tell me that he loved me!" Aphrodite burst into tears.

_Kiss her you idiot!_

What?!?!?!?!

_She doesn't hate you! You have a shot at having her again and again and again…_

No! Darius is civil to me and I will not kiss Aphrodite!

_Why not hurt the man who also loves Zoey? Break his heart so that he can't love anything ever again._

Ok! You're doing my head in so f*** off!

"It's gonna' be ok. Darius loves you and he is just good friends with Zoey," I told her.

I was also trying to convince myself of that fact. Sad, but true.

"Erik, why are you even here? Everyone hates you so why did you come?" Aphrodite asked my through her sobs.

"I wanted to see Zoey. I _had_ to see Zoey."

"Well you've probably seen her judging by the look on your face. So now you can go home and live your big actor dream!" Aphrodite said and got up off the bench and swiftly walked away.

I was alone, again. I tried to keep away the voice in my head so that I could think straight but that didn't work.

_You can't drone me out you idiot!_

Well it doesn't hurt to try!

_Ugh! Just listen to me for once because it would make us happy!_

Yeah right!

_Then take this one peace of advice; let go of Zoey!_

Never! I love her!

_And that's what will get you hurt…_

Chapter Five

Erin

I stood by Stark with my hand on his shoulder. I was so angry with Erik for coming here. I was so proud of Stark for telling Erik what he really thought.

"Where's Shanuee?" Stark asked through his tears.

My body tensed at his question. I didn't know where Shanuee was because after the fight she stormed off…

"I don't know and I'm not sure I care…" Stark looked at me with a shocked expression.

"Stark, I know you probably want to talk about something other than Zoey but I'm not in the mood for talking. I just want to think," I told him and I knew he understood.

It was then I realized who Stark was. He was kind, understanding, funny, caring, loyal and cocky. I couldn't believe that he was anything other than what he was now. I didn't even want to think of what he was like before he was Zoey's warrior because when he died and came back…

"Erin! Erin! Where the f*** are you!" Erik shouted from the hallway.

"F*** off dick!" I shouted, hoping he wouldn't come into the infirmary.

Erik then burst into the infirmary. He was panting and he had a young girl in his arm. He stopped a few feet away from me and expected me to do something but I didn't know what.

"Hello?! Are you not going to help her? She is your twin for goddess sake!" he said again.

I looked at whom he was carrying and it was Shanuee. I think I should have been worried but I wasn't. I was just so tired…so very tired…. and then it all faded to black…

Chapter Six

Stark

I saw Erin fall to the ground. I saw Erik's jaw drop. I saw Shaunee's eye's flutter. I saw Zoey lying lifelessly on her bed. I saw a lot of things but too much things make Stark go crazy.

"Stark, get Erin to a bed," Erik told me and I did as he asked, for once.

"Erik, put Shanuee down and just leave," I told him and he looked at me in shock.

"I just helped Shanuee and you want me to leave. Just like that!" Erik said.

"Yes."

"They're my friends too."

"When was the last time that one of them asked you to hang out with them? When did you stop becoming a jealous jerk?"

"If Zoey hadn-"

"You know that she feels guilty about that! How can you even say you love her after all the crap you gave her? Now just put Shanuee on a bed and get out."

"Stark, I want to help though."

"We don't need your help," I took a second to decide if I should swear at him. "Now put Shanuee down and get the f*** out of here!"

One dollar for the swear jar.

"Ok, but I'll be back to check on her."

"You can come back when I say you can come back…you…you…Twat!" I shouted and that made him put Shanuee down faster that I could say 'supercalifragilistic egspialidosious'.

Erik then left the room without looking back. I was glad for that but now I needed to get Darius. But I didn't want to leave the girls alone. I Didn't have my cell on me so I was screwed.

"Stark? Stark? Where are you?! I can't see anything! I can Only see the dark! Stark! Help me!" Erin shouted from her bed.

I immediately went to Erin's side, putting my hand on her shoulder. I tried to calm her down by holding her hand and it worked. For about five seconds.

"Why is it so dark? I'm alone! I can't see anyone! Oh, wait! I can see someone! It's Zoey! Oh my Goddess! She's alone! She looks sad! What's that Zoey? I should get out of here! But I don't know how! Help me Zoey! Please! No! Don't go! Help me!" Erin shouted and then everything went quiet.

"Erin? Can you hear me? It's Stark," I sat down beside her bed and put her right hand in both of my hands. "Erin, please wake up. I need your help. I need someone to talk to. Anyone…except Erik."

Erin gave a little chuckle. A smile grew across my face. She wasn't out of it completely. Erin's eye's started to flutter and her eye's smiled at me. Not her mouth, her eyes.

"Oh my Goddess. Please don't do that to me again," I asked as I laughed a little.

But only a little.

"Ok, I'll try. How's Shanuee?" Erin asked as she propped herself up.

I looked over to the bed Erik put Shanuee on and she was just lying there. Breathing. In and out. Over and over.

"You know, if I see one more person lying in one of these beds I might just kill myself," I said and Erin and me laughed for a minute.

When the laughter stopped we focused on the trauma around us. I wanted to know what happened to Shanuee but I had a feeling that Erin would tell me when she was ready. And only when she was ready.

"Get some sleep and I'll watch those two," Erin told me and she put a comforting hand on my knee.

"Thanks," I said and got up.

I walked out of the infirmary reluctantly. As I walked to my room I realized how big the place was. How I wished I could walk around here with Zoey. But alas I couldn't. Jesus! When did I start saying 'alas'?

I walked around a corner and I saw Darius sitting on one of the many stone benches, crying.

"What's up?" I asked as I walked up to where he sat.

"I'm fine. Is Zoey ok?"

"Well, if in a coma counts as 'ok' then yeah."

"Don't get smart."

"I'm not. If you wanna' be left alone then I'll go," I told him as I started to walk away.

Darius didn't say anything. All he did was cry. I could his crying even when I turned the corner onto a new hallway. What was wrong with him? I mean seriously! Why doesn't the dude just get a grip?

"Neferet, we can't risk Zoey not waking up!" I heard someone outside say.

"But what if she stops us? What if I have to share you with her?!" An appalled woman shouted.

I then looked out the window and low and behold, there stood Kalona and Neferet. Where am I getting phrases like 'low and behold'? Next thing you know I'll be Damien junior.

"My love, I play with Zoey but you are the one my heart truly belongs with," Kalona told Neferet as he stroked her face.

"Ok, but what do we do about her warrior?" Neferet asked.

"The depression of being without Zoey will kill him."

"Dying of a broken heart seems like a great idea."

"A perfect one," Kalona kissed Neferet and the next thing that happened is what I could have lived without seeing.

I would have been happy living in ignorance to it! But _noooo_! Neferet and Kalona just had to! And outside! Man, that's just wrong!

_Get back to your room. Now!_ The voice in my head told me. I knew it was right so I swiftly walked to my room. I felt like I was being watched but by what?


	3. Part three

Chapter Seven

Erin

Stark…

No matter what I did I couldn't stop thinking about Stark. I tried to think about being pissed at Erik but then I think of how Stark told him what was what. Stark…

I tried to think about Shanuee but then I thought about how Stark and how he helped me. Stark…

I try thinking about Zoey but my mind wonders back to Stark…

No, I didn't like Stark in that way. I _couldn't_ like Stark in that way. Zoey loved him and Stark loved Zoey. It was just my childish fantasy's kicking in again. Like the time I had a thing for Loren Blake. Stark…

I had to stop this! Zoey is like my best friend! I cannot like, like her boyfriend/warrior. But I did. I did. I did. I did. And nothing could change that. I had to get my mind off of Stark. Stark…

"Hey, Twin. I know you can't hear me but…I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said. I was being stupid. Well, I'm still kind of being stupid. Would it sound weird if I said I liked Stark?" I asked Shanuee even though she was out of it.

I needed to do something to get my mind off of things. Like dancing, telling a crap story or singing. Singing! I could sing to Shanuee while she was out of it! And no one would ever have to hear me sing!

"Shanuee? Do you mind if I sing. Why am I asking you? I know you can't hear me and neither can Zoey," I said and glanced quickly at Zoey.

What song to sing? _Tik Tok_? _Rain_? _Party in the U.S.A_?

_Just sing what you feel like singing_

"Alright how about _Tears to shed_? Well you can't hear me so how can you complain?" I said and took in a deep breath.

"_If I touch a burning candle I can feel no pain,_

_In the ice or in the wun it's all the same,_

_Yet I feel my heart is aching,_

_Though it doesn't beat it's breaking,_

_And the pain here that I feel,_

_Try and tell me it's not real,_

_I know that I am dead,_

_Yet it seems that I still have some tears to shed," _I finished singing and I quickly scanned the room incase anyone was listening.

No one was there apart from the four walls that surrounded me. I felt alone. Isolated. Why did I feel like this? What did I ever do to deserve this?

"Twin?" Shanuee said as she sat up.

A smile broke across my face. She was awake and that was the best thing ever. I quickly hugged her so tight that I wasn't sure I would let go. I let go when Shanuee started to gasp for air.

"Twin, what was the song you where singing?" Shanuee asked as she rubbed her forehead.

"I don't know and it doesn't matter. All that matters is that you're awake!" I told her, tempted to hug her again.

"Yeah, about that. Would I sound like a freak if I said I saw something?"

"No! Of course not! You are my twin so it will take a lot to call you a freak."

"Ok. Good to know. Well, to be honest I'm not sure what I saw. All I know is that it's bad and Zoey will be the only one who can help," Shanuee hesitated for a moment before she told me what happened. "I was in a hallway in this castle and I saw Erik. He was sitting by himself but there was something else hanging around his head. Like a black mist. I then kept being shown that image over and over as if someone expected me to understand it. I then heard your voice when you where singing and it felt like I had to grab onto it or I would never wake up."

"Well that's a real downer," Stark said and he strutted into the room. "Nice to see you awake Shanuee! I was starting get worried!"

Stark was talking in a jokey voice but I knew he was serious. Stark….

I have to pull myself together! Think about something else! Stark is a friend! Nothing more! Nothing less!

"Yeah, I was getting sick of seeing Erik on constant replay," Shanuee said and her and Stark burst into a fit of laughter.

Was what she said really that funny? Or has my sense of humor abandoned me? You can never be sure. Then again, I wasn't sure about anything anymore. My life was a rollercoaster. It was exciting at first but now I feel sick and I just want to get off this ride. But the ride won't stop and I can feel the next loop-de-loop coming.

"Erin, maybe you should lie down. You don't look so good," Stark pointed out and Shanuee chorused in with an "I know".

I felt tired now and I didn't really want to talk to anyone. I simply nodded in agreement and got up off the seat and offered it to Stark. He took it with gratitude and moved the chair slightly closer to Zoey. Before I walked away Stark caught my arm.

"Could you try and find Darius for me? Pwease?" Stark asked and gave me the dreaded puppy dogface.

"Alright," I said and walked away.

I was going to find Darius now so that Stark could stay with Zoey. Great. I had a terrible feeling that finding Darius would start the assent on the loop-de-loop. I didn't understand but I knew it would start the assent. I just knew it. I should have gone back to Stark and told him about my bad feeling but I couldn't. Stark would get all worried about it and he didn't need to be more worried than he already was.

When did my life get so messed up? When did someone decide to pick on me? A good explanation for that question would be when Nyx marked me. A better explanation would be when I met Zoey. Zoey…

I loved her like a sister but she is like the conductor of the rollercoaster and she won't let me off. Now that the conductor is out of it, what do we do? Is the ride going to run off the tracks? Are we going to stop at the top of a loop-de-loop? Or is the structure going to collapse all together?

Chapter Eight

Shanuee

My chest felt constricted as I tried to breathe. It didn't help when Stark made me laugh but I think the pain is worth it.

"…I didn't mean to hit the teachers ass with my pen! I was aiming at my best friend Josh but the teachers ass got in the way as soon as I threw the pen!" Stark said and we went into an endless fit of laughter.

The pain in my chest got worst and it soon became hard to breathe. I started to breathe through my mouth but that didn't help. My body started to shake. I almost slipped out of my chair I was shaking that much but Stark put his hands on my shoulders and held me up. I tried to say thank you but I ended up gasping for air.

"Are you ok?" Stark asked.

I tried to answer but I didn't make one sound. Worry lines started to grow on Stark's face. I tried to stand up but I ended up with Stark holding me up by my elbows. I then closed my eyes.

"Keep your eyes open! Don't close them!" Stark told me and gave me a little shake.

I opened my eyes and Stark let out a little sigh of relief. My breathing started to go back to normal. I stopped shaking and Stark put me down on my seat.

"Stark, I think something's wrong with Erik," Images of Erik started flashing across my eyes.

He looked confused and scared. He was alone in the castle hallway but he talking to something. Something bad…

"What's wrong now?" Stark asked.

"I think something is trying to use him. I can see him sitting alone but he is talking to something. It's telling him to do bad things. Things that will hurt us all," I said and paused.

I knew who was talking to him telepathically. It was Kalona. That d***! As if Erik had enough balls to hurt one of us!

"I think K-" Whack!

I flew off my chair onto the cold grimy floor. My head banged against the floor and as soon as I tried to get up I got a throbbing headache. I put my hands on my head as if I thought my skull was about to crack and I was holding it together. Stark stood in shock. He just stood there. His face was expressionless but his eyes were black. When I looked into his black eyes I felt like I was falling and I was never going to bounce back.

"Can you h-help me up?" I stuttered as if I was cold.

Stark's body suddenly cracked and Kalona emerged. I let out a murderous scream. It couldn't have been real. People don't come out of other people's body! Well, that is if you count Kalona as a person.

"You can't tell anyone about me trying to convince Erik to join the winning team," Kalona said in a patronizing voice.

"I know Erik's a p**** but he's not a complete idiot."

"Yes, he is more work than I thought he'd be."

"Why are you doing this?"

"You will have to be specific, Shaun."

"It's Shanuee!"

"Ok! This is what I hate about humans. Always so caught up on names. What's the point? I mean really. I know you're all different so why do I have to name you?"

"At least you have a history of calling people the wrong name."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kalona asked, raising his perfect left eyebrow.

"I'm just saying. You call Zoey, Aya so I don't feel so left out."

"Her name is meant to be Aya, not Zoey."

"Well, her name is Zoey so build a bridge and get over it."

"I'm wasting my time talking to you! I may as well go and bring Erik to what some call 'The Dark Side'."

"Does that mean you have cookies?" I said and chuckled.

"Why would I have cookies?" Kalona looked at me as if I was talking out of my ass.

I couldn't stop laughing and that Kalona angry. Now, I had never seen an immortal pissed before but my Goddess was it funny! His face went red and I thought smoke was going to come out of his ear. It was like watching 'Loony Tunes' again.

"Away with you!" Kalona shouted and he was gone but Stark was at my side.

Stark looked so panicked. I could hardly blame him. If I had to deal with all that he was dealing with I think I would have a nervous breakdown. No joke.

"Stark? Are you ok?" I asked.

Stark started to laugh dryly. It was almost a sarcastic laugh. I knew he was trying to hide his worry and pain by laughing. His laugh began to become ghostly. He let go of me and leaned against a bed but he was on the floor laughing.

"Stark, everything's not ok but you have to hold it together," I told him and his ghostly laugh stopped.

His face had no emotion on it and I would have preferred eerie laugh to nothing. He folded his legs into his chest and wrapped his right arm around his knee. I then saw the pain on his face. But this pain was different. I saw him cry, shout, hit and even laugh in despair. The pain on his face must have been what pure pain looked like. It almost made me want to crawl into a corner and cry.

"Are you…ok?" I asked the most stupid question ever.

"No, I miss Zoey. I miss my mom and dad. I miss Will. I miss being human," That shocked me.

I would never want to be human again. Never. Humans are boring if you exclude Aphrodite.

"You don't mean it Stark," I told him but he just started into the distance.

"You know, when I was little I wanted to be an Olympic archer. I would always say, "I will travel the world just like Tim Cuddihy". Look where I am now. A red vampire warrior trying to help everyone and keep it together."

"It's not that bad. We all understand how you feel," I told him when Erik Burst through the door.

"F*** off!" Stark shouted.

I almost laughed because Erik's response to what Stark said was almost priceless. It was halfway between shocked and angry.

"Can I at least tell you what I have to say?" Erik asked and I swear he stuck his hip out to one side like he was gay!

"What is it then?" Stark asked sounding exasperated even at the thought of talking to Erik for more than a second.

"This may shock you but….I saw a rat in my room!" Erik said sounding more like Jack.

"Gay!" I shouted without even realizing.

Stark went into a sidesplitting fit of laughter. His face was light up like a Christmas tree and that made me smile. Erik just gave me the I'm-going-to-smother-you-with-a-pillow look.

"I am _not _gay," Erik said through his teeth.

Stark made a fake cough but said the word 'gay' as he coughed. It made my face go red with laughter but it made Erik's face go red with anger. I felt the need to push Erik to the edge just a little more.

"If that's all, Shirley, I think you can go have your bubble bath," I said and Stark started to cry with laughter.

Erik then stormed out of the infirmary, saying death threats. I'm sure one of the death threats were "I will kill you so bad that when you go to hell you'll still have bruises". I do love comedy. Especially at Erik's expense.

"That was mean," I said through my laughter.

"But so totally worth it!" Stark said laughing even harder.

An unpleasant thought then popped onto my head.

_ Your laughing while Zoey may be dying._

That thought stopped my laughter dead in it's tracks. I felt so guilty. I think Stark got the same thought because his laughter stopped as if his blood was frozen. He just went still. He was either going to have a major meltdown or go into his fake it's-all-ok smile.

_Nyx, please bring Zoey back. Heath may be dead but Zoey isn't so please just give her back. Stark needs her and she needs him. Zoey doesn't need Heath but she needs Stark so please just bring her back! _I begged in what was meant to be a silent prayer. _Please, I want her back. I just want to hear her voice again…_

Chapter Nine

Darius

My room was cold but I didn't care. How could I care when I was so worried about Zoey? I should have been beside her but what if Aphrodite was there? I can't face her now. I sound like such a coward but I literally can't. I wish Zoey was back and that Aphrodite wasn't angry. I hated it when she was angry.

_You only have yourself to blame for that_.

I wish I had my guitar here. Strumming a few things helped me feel better. But I had no guitar so that I idea is out the window. I just need something to do other than lye on my bed. I wasn't going to pray to Nyx for a guitar. That would be stupid. Plain idiocy. I then heard a knock at he door so I slowly got up off my bed. Walked to door to see who it was but no one was there. I looked down each hallway but nothing. I looked up in case something was going to attack me but nothing. I looked to the floor and there was something. It was the shape of a guitar and a letter lay on top of the guitar shaped thing. It had _Darius _written neatly on the front. I reached for the letter and picked it up. Opened it and started to read.

_Darius,_

_ You worry too much but I would be surprised if you didn't. I gave you your mark for a reason but becoming Aphrodite's warrior was not the reason. I do not object to your choice but I think it was a mistake. _

_ Anyway, the more serious thing is Zoey. I need you to help her. It's easy but you can't do it alone. You, Aphrodite, Damien, Erin, Shanuee, Stark and even Erik have to help each other. There is no other way unless you want the word the go into eternal darkness and turn into a valley of flames. _

_ I can't tell you how to help Zoey but I hope the guitar helps. Don't worry. It's a gift so it doesn't need to be repaid. I wish you luck Son of Embreus._

_ Your loving Goddess,_

_ Nyx _

Why would Nyx give me a guitar? Of all the things to give she gives me a guitar. Not that I'm complaining.

I tucked the letter into the envelope and stuck it in my sweater pocket. I picked the guitar off of the floor and went into my room and closed the door. I sat on my bed and put the guitar in the playing position. The only thing left to do was decide not to play. But it clearly wasn't my choice because my fingers started strumming a gentle melody. It was a song I remembered about two years ago but had forgotten until now. I originally just planned to play but then I started to sing.

"_This is the way you left me,_

_I'm not pretending._

_No hope, no love, no glory,_

_No Happy Ending._

_Wake up in the morning, stumble on my life_

_Can't get no love without sacrifice_

_If anything should happen, I guess I wish you well_

_A little bit of heaven, but a little bit of hell_

_This is the hardest story that I've ever told_

_No hope, or love, or glory_

_Happy endings gone forever more_

_I feel as if I'm wasted_

_And I'm wastin' every day_

_This is the way you left me,_

_I'm not pretending._

_No hope, no love, no glory,_

_No Happy Ending._

_This is the way that we love,_

_Like it's forever._

_Then live the rest of our life,_

_But not together_."

I stopped playing when I heard someone coming down the hall. I swiftly tucked the guitar under my bed and someone knocked on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked, hoping it wasn't Aphrodite.

"It's me, Erin," Erin said as if she regretted even knocking on my door.

"Come in," I said and sat on the end of my bed.

Erin came in shyly and closed the door quietly behind her. Was she scared or something? The last time I checked I don't bite. I mean that excluding the vampire thing.

"What's that matter, Erin?" I asked as she stood by the door.

"Stark asked, me to ask you to go to the infirmary," Erin said as if she was getting a load off her chest.

"Alright. I'll be right there," I told her and stood up.

I then heard a loud scream from down the hallway that hurt me ears. Judging by Erin's face, she heard the scream too.

"Get the f*** off me," Aphrodite screamed.

"We better…" Erin said.

"Yeah," I replied and I started to sprint out of my room to where the scream came from.

"Kiss me again and I swear to Nyx, you will never have kids again!" Aphrodite threatened.

Erin and I were close to where Aphrodite was so we managed to go faster.

"That's right! Fly away Bird Brain!" Aphrodite shouted and the sound of wings flapping filled the air.

Kalona…

I really wanted to kill that winged b****** and one day I will. Even if I don't kill him directly, I will watch him die and enjoy it. Actually, I would dance on his grave singing "Ding-Dong the B****** dead!"

When I got to Aphrodite she looked red with anger. Erin just stood and watched Aphrodite as if steam was going to come out of her ears. And what did I do? I stood there like a d**** who didn't know what to do.

Smooth move, Darius. Smooth move.


	4. Part four

Chapter ten

Stevie Rae

"Erik! Don't you dare hang up on me!" I shouted down the line.

"Ok!" Erik shouted sounding just as annoyed as me.

"So what is happening over there?"

"Apart from everyone hating me, not much."

"The world doesn't revolve around you, you know!"

"Right now it kind of does 'cause no one will talk to me!"

"See! This is what happens when you p*** people off!" I haven't sworn in ages but Erik infuriated me so much.

"Calm down little miss Texas! I'll try and find out more."

"No. You can't because you are incapable of not being a jerk. I'm coming over."

"Stevie Rae! You can't! What will happen to the red fledings?"

"They aint got the plague! They can take care of themselves," I said as I started to pack a duffle bag.

"But you're their priestess!"

"They can live without me for a while and I'm coming if you like it or not. And guess what. It's my turn to hang-" I hung up the phone and slide it into my pocket.

I was so angry with Erik because the times I phoned him before he hung up. And I can't believe he tried to convince me, Zoey's BFF, not to go and make sure she's ok! But I can't stay mad at him because it's not in my nature to be mad a people all the time.

_It's also not in your nature to lie to Zoey_

Oh my Goddess! What about Raphiam? Who was more important, Zoey of Raphiam? I think Zoey is more important right now. I stuffed a Kenny Chesney CD in my duffel bag and zipped it up. I picked up my duffel bag and headed for the door but Dallas was standing there.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm going to Italy."

"What about us?"

"Do you mean the red fledings or _us_?"

"A bit of both but why are you going?"

"Dallas I don't have to explain my actions to you and I don't want to 'cause I have to go. Now," I told him and moved straight past him.

"Who's gonna make sure we're ok?" Dallas asked as I walked away.

I didn't answer because I didn't know what to say. I would have said something mean but my momma told me "If you aint got nothing nice to say, then don't say anything at all". My momma was a smart woman so I have lived by that saying. I walked out of the girl's dormitory and I thanked Nyx because it was night-time. I couldn't believe that I didn't check but I was in a rush.

"Are you going to help little miss Zoey Redbird?" Venus asked as soon as I got out of the dormitory.

Venus was leaning on the wall of the building. She looked at me as if she wanted me dead. What the heack did I do to her? Or was it prosecution by association?

"I'll talk to ya' later 'cause I gotta' go," I told her and walked away from her.

I walked through the grounds at the House of Night, weighing the pros and cons of this situation. If I go to Italy then the red fledings might be in danger but if I don't go then something bad might happen to Zoey. If I go to see Zoey then the brainwashed fledings might hurt the fledings in the infirmary but if I don't go we might never stop Kalona. Why was I weighing the pros and cons when I knew I would end up going?

"Are you going some where?" Dragon asked as I passed the food court.

"I'm going to help Zoey in Italy," I told him.

"Good luck. You may need it," Dragon said and strolled into the food court.

What did Dragon mean about needing good luck? Did he think something was going to go wrong?

Chapter eleven

Damien

"Erik, you have to understand that this is a very volatile situation," I told him.

"Yes but I thought we were all friends before the whole thing with me and Zoey happened," Erik told me but I knew that it was a load of b*******.

"Erik, you never talked to me or my friends before you met Zoey and you were a real jerk to Zoey."

"Well after she didn't break up with Heath I got a bit cautious but then she went and slept with Loren, f****ing, Blake!"

"Let it go!"

Erik just looked at me as if I just murdered a five year old.

"If you really cared about Zoey then you would be able to let it go but you clearly can't do that," I told him.

"I do care about Zoey."

"But you smother her and you put me and my friends against her at one point."

"I didn't mean to! Ok, well I did but I was seriously hurt!"

"I get that you were hurt but you act like the biggest jerk ever when you're around Zoey."

"I know."

"I'm going to go see Zoey but you're not coming with me," I said and stood up.

"Why can't I come with you?" Erik asked.

"Because Stark hasn't told me that you can go into the infirmary," I said and I started to walk away from Erik.

"Since when do you listen to Stark?" Erik said and I stopped walking for a moment.

"I listen to Stark because Zoey trust and loves him."

"And that's all?"

"No, I actually think Stark is a good friend unlike the last to d***s she dated," I told him and walked away.

Chapter twelve

Stark

I had been staring at Zoey for at least an hour and that's what scared me. The fact that I was content with just looking at her. I was sure that people were in the infirmary with me but they couldn't get my attention. How could they when I was staring at the most beautiful girl in the world?

"Hello Stark," Erik said from behind me.

"Are you mentally deficient?" I asked, still gazing at Zoey.

"No," Erik said with a shock tone of voice.

"Well you clearly are because you can't take the hint that I don't want you anywhere near me."

"I just wanted to talk to Damien and he said he was coming in here. Have you seen him?"

I tried to think if I'd seen Damien in the last hour but I wasn't really paying attention to the world around me.

"No, at least I don't so," I said. "Why don't you go find him?"

"Fine, but I will come back and check on Zoey," I heard Erik walk away.

"Not if I have anything to do about it," I told him before he left the infirmary.

Erik gave a little sarcastic laugh and went out of the room. I looked at the door just to make sure he was gone and went back to gazing ay Zoey. I entwined my hand with Zoey's and started stroking her long dark hair.

"Hey Zoey. I know you can't hear me but please come back. We need you. I need you 'cause I know I'm strong but I'll need help kicking Kalona's ass. If you comeback in time I'll let you kick his privates," I said and started to stroke her cheek with the hand that was stroking her hair. "How do I bring you back? 'Cause I honestly don't know. Do we channel into the gifts that Nyx gave you or do we just let you come back in your own time? Maybe we can't help you but I will try anything just to have you back. Anything 'cause right now, I've got nothing."

A tear escaped from my eye but thankfully it was only one. Just one tear. It landed on Zoey's hand and it twitched. Zoey was still there but for how long. She could be slipping away but then I felt Zoey's hand tighten around mine.

"Stark? Help me. I'm so lost. I can't find my way out. I don't even know where I am. Please help me," Zoey said but only her lips were moving.

Zoey was coming back. But how? I needed to find out because if I didn't I would lose her.

"Zoey, how can you talk to me? How can I help you?" I asked quickly.

"I need something to hold onto. I need to hang onto the thing I love most in this world. I need you. Keep talking to me! Please! I don't want to go back there!" Zoey said but she had no expression on her face and her body wasn't moving apart from her steady breathing.

"Ok, so all I need to do is talk to you?"

"Yes."

"But I've talked to you before and you've never reacted like this."

"You weren't talking directly to me. Please, don't make me answer questions because it's taking a lot of energy to hold onto your voice."

"Ok, so I will talk and you just listen. What to talk about, what to talk about…I know! I totally told Erik to f*** off earlier. I don't know about you but I call that a little victory. And Darius and Aphrodite are having relationship issues but I don't know what's happened. I thought you would wanna' know because you're a girl and girls like gossip. Girls also like handbags. How can girls like handbags? They're so confusing. I don't know which ways up and which way's down! Anyway…"

"Stark, you're babbling now," Zoey told me and a smile grew across her face.

Her eyes started to flutter open and she sat up. I almost immediately hugged her. Zoey hugged me back even tighter. I could feel my shoulder getting wet from her tears of joy and I'm sure I was making her shoulder wet as well but that didn't bother me. Not one bit.


	5. Part five

Chapter thirteen

Zoey

I was back where I belonged. In Starks' arms. I was crying on his shoulder and he was crying on mine. We didn't say a word because just being together was enough. I tried to stop crying tears of joy but I couldn't. Heath had hurt me but Stark was here. Heath is my past but Stark is my present and future. I belong with him. Not Kalona. Never Kalona. And then, as if Stark had heard my thoughts, he said, "I belong with you so don't ever leave me again." At least, I think he said that because he was still crying like me.

"Stark?" I asked to see if I could talk over my tears.

"Yeah?" He sniffed.

"You should stop crying or people will think you're gay," I said and laughed.

I was glad Stark laughed as well because I would have been embarrassed if he hadn't. Then the things that Heath said came back into my head and the laughter stopped. So did the tears but how could they continue when I was thinking of how much I hated Heath?

"What happened?" Stark asked as he pushed himself away from me.

"Stark, I'll tell you later but right now I just want to get out of here for a while," I said and tried to get out of the itchy and dirty infirmary bed.

Stark then decided to lift me out of the bed and carry me out of the infirmary. He carried me all the way to his room before he put me down. Stark's bed was soft and clean. It looked like it hadn't been used much and that worried me.

"Should I tell the others that you're awake?" Stark asked as he sat on the bed beside me.

"If they find out that I'm awake then Kalona will find out and he will try and-" I cut off the rest of my sentence.

"Kill me," Stark finished.

He had just said the two words that I never wanted to escape Starks lips. I loved him too much to think of him dying. The thought was unbearable. Stark then hugged me, clearly sensing what I was thinking. Kalona knew that killing Stark would be the best way to get to me but I would never let that happen. _Never. _

Then there was a knock at the door which was followed by someone saying, "Zoey's bed is empty! We need your help!"

"Calm down Darius. You go look for her but I need to sleep," Stark said in an assertive voice.

"But Stark-"

"Darius, I need my sleep so you go look for her and I'll catch up with you later!" Stark said, as if Darius even talking to him irritated him.

I heard footsteps go away from the door and I let out a sigh of relief. Stark leaned back on his bed, pulling me with him. I lay on his chest and wrapped my arms around him even tighter. I never wanted to let go of Stark. I never wanted to live without Stark. Stark was mine and I was his. I would be happy if I lost everything in exchange for a lifetime with Stark. I would give up anything for Stark and I knew he felt the same.

"I love you, Stark," I said and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I love you more than anything, Zoey," Stark told me and kissed me passionately.

As we kissed, I had managed to end up lying on top of Stark, my hands holding his hair, his hands holding my body closer to his and I knew what we both wanted to do. In this country. In this place. At this time. On this bed.

I looked in Stark's gorgeous, mesmerizing eyes and he asked, "Should we?"

Before I could say "yes" someone at the door said, "No."

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Neferet

Kalona is the most divine being I've met. He's intelligent, gorgeous, charming, manipulating and an excellent lover. He never holds back on anything and that's what I love about him. He managed to get Zoey Redbird out of the picture and send those fledings from the House of Night into a pit of depression. But alas, I know he still has feelings for Aya, the stupid little clay woman inside of Zoey. It makes me mad to think of the feelings he has for Aya because I know when we're having sex he's thinking of her. The only way I can subdue my anger is the knowledge that it's my bed he'll end up in.

"Something's wrong," Kalona said and sat up.

When Kalona sat up he pulled most of the duvet with him so I clawed some of it back because, for a vampire, I was freezing.

"What is it, my love?" I asked as sat upright, holding the duvet just over my breasts.

"I don't know but….." Kalona said and he then got his thinking face on.

For an immortal he had the most unattractive thinking face. He bit his lip and his eyes looked as if he was looking at the ceiling, which made his eyebrows go into the surprise look.

"My love, it's probably nothing," I told him and stroked his right shoulder. "If anything went wrong you would be the first to know but you don't know so there is nothing wrong."

Kalona kept on his thinking face for a few minutes before saying, "You're right."

Kalona lay back on the bed so I did the same and used his chest as my pillow. He combed through my hair with his fingers and stroked my arm with his other hand. I felt so relaxed but whenever I felt relaxation like this I knew what was coming next. The only way I can describe the thing that happened next is "Neferet's wild ride".

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Heath

I can't believe I'm dead! I can't believe Zoey hates me! I know I called her a hoe and a slut but I can't lie in this dimension! I hate being dead! The only thing I hate more than being dead is the people you meet in the dead dimension! They're all either really, really, really happy or manically depressed! It's so retarded!

"Deal with it," A voice said from behind me.

I turned around and saw a really hot girl who looked about seventeen. She had an amazing figure, big boobs, long legs, a face hotter than Zoey's and startling ginger hair. Her clothing consisted of a short, tight, white, boob tube dress, which made her look classy instead of making her look like a hoe.

"What d-do you m-mean," I stuttered.

The hot girl walked towards me and I realized that she wasn't wearing any shoes. She then sat down beside me and put her feet in the river.

"I mean that this place is where you belong so you have to get used to it," the hot girl said. "By the way, my name is Max."

I thought Max was a boy's name but somehow it fitted the hot girl very well. Her name kinda gave the message _I- may- be-hot-but-mess-with-me-and-you'll-think-death-is-a-relief!_

"I'm Heath," I said in an almost goofy way.

Max gave me an award-winning smile just like the one that jerk, Erik, gave to Zoey. But when Max smiled it didn't seem fake or over done, it just felt natural unlike Erik's award-winning smile. I looked into Max's eyes and they were the same starling blue as Erik's eyes. It couldn't be! It just couldn't! It would be wrong! It has to be a coincident! A girl this hot can't be his sister!

"Yes she can," Max said and gave me a mischievous smile.

As Zoey would say, ah hell!

* * *

**A.N Sorry for the short chapters but I hope you like them :) And by the way, don't forget to review! You know you want to!**


	6. Part Six

**A/N: Ok, I didn't think that I was going to make another chapter but I argued with myself so that's why I have written this chapter! It only has one chapter from one person's point of view but I hope you enjoy it! **

**

* * *

**

Chapter Sixteen

Aphrodite

The big lump that I call Darius is an ass. I got attacked by Kalona! Kalona for Goddess sake! And what does he do? Stands there like an idiot! I hurting him didn't involve hurting me I would so kick him in his favourite area!

"Aphrodite?" someone knocked on my bedroom door.

"What the f***ing hell do you want?" I asked with poison in my voice. What? I'm not sociable, get over it!

"It's me, Darius."

"Ok, then. Guess what I'm gonna' say?"

"Come in?" Darius said with what I think was lost hope.

"Wrong! Now I'm gonna go all English on you and say "Sod off you p****"!" I said in my actually quite good English.

"Please, Aphrodite! Can we just talk?"

"No!"

"I'm begging you, Aphrodite! We have to talk about us!"

"Well it's over so there is no us!"

It's weird having a conversation through a door. You can't see the expressions people have. You can't even tell what they're doing with their hands. For all I know, Darius could be flipping me the middle finger and giving me the w***** sign.

"Aphrodite, I love you and I know you love me so there is and us. There will always be an us," Darius said and I knew what he was talking about.

I slowly and silently walked towards the door. I wasn't going to open it. I just wanted to lean against it. Once I was leaned against the door I felt ready to talk to Darius about us.

"Do you…love Zoey…more than…me?" I asked timidly.

"No! God no!" Darius said, almost laughing at the fact that I thought he loved her more than me.

"You don't act like it," I told him.

"I was just worried about Zoey."

"So was I but you didn't see me rejecting you."

"I wasn't rejecting you!"

"Yeah right! You wouldn't leave her side not more than a day ago! And when I got attacked by Kalona I'm sure you cared more about Zoey at tha-"

"How can you say that?! I was really worried about you!"

A tear came from my eye and I automatically wiped it away. I wasn't going to cry now. I wouldn't cry now.

"Then why didn't you hug me? You didn't even put a hand on my shoulder! How can you say you cared when you didn't even comfort me?!" I was crying tears of anger now. I wouldn't let my tears be from sadness. Never. Ever. Ever.

"I don't know why I didn't…I just didn't. But that does not mean that I don't care! Not in the slightest!" Darius sighed. "What happened to us?"

"I don't know…," I was about say something totally weird and I will probably kick myself later for it but…"I think we need a break."

"W-w-w-w-what? Did you just say that we need a break?"

"Yes."

"Aphrodite, we don't need a break. We can work through this. We belong together."

The tears stopped and I felt strong and I knew what I was going to say. It was the only thing I would say.

"We might belong together. We probably do but for not, I think we can give destiny a little break."

"I'm not leaving here until we talk about us."

I took my weight off the door and walked back over to my bed.

"Then you'll be there a very long time," I told him. I knew he wasn't going to move, but I think he knew that I wasn't going to talk about us.

After an hour of silence and Darius still sitting at the door, Damien came along. I heard his light footsteps because it was so silent. He knocked on my door and whispered loud enough so I could hear him ask, "Can I come in?".

I got off my bed, walked to the door and opened it. Darius was asleep so he didn't try and make me talk to him about "us". I was so happy to see Damien and that really scared me. Damien walked in silently and I closed the door behind him.

"So why is Darius asleep outside your door? He hasn't got a cat brain, has he?" Damien asked in a jokey way.

Ok, the next thing I did may shock you. I hugged Damien and cried on his shoulder! And do you know what's even worse? I'm not even ashamed about doing that! Damien hugged me back and stroked my hair. Damien was the same height as Darius so it felt like Darius was hugging me and stroking my hair.

"It's ok, sweetie," Damien said. "You wanna' tell me what's wrong?" Damien led me over to my bed, still holding me, and sat me down. I pulled away from Damien and wiped the tears away from my eyes.

"Me and Darius are not doing so great," I said, gasping after every word I said.

"What happened?" Damien asked, rubbing my back soothingly.

"H-h-h-he love's Zoey more than he loves me," I burst into uncontrollable tears. Darius may have denied loving Zoey more than me but I knew that he loved her more, and I couldn't bare it. Something in my chest hurt because of it. "And it makes my chest hurt." I snuggled my head into the crook of Damien's neck and cried. He put his arms around me and rocked me gently while going "shhhhh".

"Shhhhhhhh. He loves you, and only you. He's just worried about Zoey," Damien told me and I actually believed him a little bit.

I took my head out of Damien's neck and looked into his eyes. "You really think so?" I asked him. Damien smiled and nodded.

I kissed Damien on the cheek for comforting me. I couldn't thank him enough.

"I don't think I can go out there without Darius waking up," Damien noted.

"You can sleep in my bed with me," I offered because he was gay so that means he won't try anything, right?

"Ok, I'll just take off my shoes," Damien said and took off his shoes as I crawled under the sheets. Damien then crawled in beside me. I don't know why but I felt like I wanted to be hugged by him and then, seconds later, his arms went around me and I snuggled in. I felt totally comfortable. It felt nice. Almost perfect.

**

* * *

A/N: Honesty is the best policy so I'm asking you guys what you think. I want to know if I should continue this story or not so I want to hear what you think =) **

**You can tell me by clicking the review button!**

**Come on!**

**Click the button!**

**You know you want to! **


	7. PART SEVEN

Chapter Eighteen

Damien

I woke up in the morning with my arms still wrapped around Aphrodite. I could tell that Aphrodite was still asleep because her breathing was deep and peaceful. I know that the right thing to do would be to just leave before Darius and Aphrodite woke up, but I didn't want to do that. I just wanted to stay with my arms wrapped around Aphrodite. Ok, I know that sounds weird but we're good friends, and _nothing _will happen between us.

"Damien?" Aphrodite whispered. "Are you up?"

"Yes," I whispered back.

"Should we get out of here before Darius wakes up?" Aphrodite asked and then yawned.

"I think we should." I reluctantly crawled out of Aphrodite's bed. I rubbed my eyes and yawned because now that my hands are free – not that I minded in use – I could do that stuff.

"Darius will wake up soon so I suggest we leave now," Aphrodite told me. I nodded in response. We both crept out of her bedroom into the hallway, passed Darius – with me almost falling on him – and went to the infirmary.

"Thanks for everything you said last night," Aphrodite said before we entered the infirmary.

"No problem," I told her and smiled. She smiled back, but when we entered the infirmary we burst into laughter.

Erik was lying in an infirmary bed. Zoey was hitting him in his favorite place with a book while Stark laughed his ass off. Erik looked like he was trying very hard not to yelp in pain but Zoey didn't stop hitting him with the book. Aphrodite and I walked over to Stark and I asked him "what did Erik do", but I knew I wasn't going to get an answer because he was too busy laughing.

"Zoey! For Goddess sake! stop!" Erik shouted and Zoey stopped straight away. "Thank you."

"Zoey…you're…not in a coma," Aphrodite said.

"I woke up last night," Zoey said happily.

"I can't believe you didn't tell us!" I said and hugged Zoey.

Aphrodite joined the hug, and Zoey hugged us back. Zoey was awake so now we could kick Kalona's ass. Well, that's if she's done kicking Erik's.

"Where's Darius?" Stark asked, pulling himself together after what seemed to be uncontrollable laughter.

I felt Aphrodite tense up next to me. She didn't want to talk about Darius now. If I were her, I wouldn't want to talk about him either.

"I don't know. He's probably still asleep," Aphrodite said. She managed to only lie once because she knew where Darius was and last time we saw him he was asleep. I put my arm around Aphrodite to try and make her feel better, and she actually did. She un-tensed her muscles and I could tell that she was smiling.

I then looked at Zoey and she looked really confused. And guess what direction she was looking confused at? Mine. She looks like she want to talk to me, like, now.

"Aphrodite, please take Erik back to his room 'cause I don't think he'll be able to walk without someone helping him. Stark, go and find Darius. Damien, can you show me the roof of the castle?" Zoey said.

"Yeah, sure," I said and I took my arm away from Aphrodite. I walked over to Zoey and walked out the infirmary with her. I didn't see where Aphrodite, Erik or Stark went because Zoey and me were first to leave. We walked along the hallways in silence. It wasn't pleasant. I led Zoey up a flight of stairs to the roof of the castle. The view was pretty but I had a feeling that Zoey didn't want to admire the view.

"While I was out of it, what the hell happened?" Zoey said in a mildly calm tone.

"Would "a lot" be too short an answer?" I said, trying to make a joke that Zoey clearly didn't find funny. "What do you want me to tell you?"

"One, why Erik is here. Two, why Darius isn't glued to Aphrodite's side, and, three, why did _you _put _your _arm around Aphrodite?" Zoey asked.

"Me and Aphrodite are good friends," I told her, which was the truth.

"It looks a tiny bit more than friendship, Damien," Zoey said.

"It's not because, in case you didn't know, I'm gay _and _I have a boyfriend," I told her, biting my tongue so I wouldn't say "and I find it very funny that you're givingme a hard time".

"So why's Erik here?"

"Stark phoned the House of Night and Darius talked to him and told him what happened. Then Aphrodite talked to Erik, and then he said he would come to Italy and Aphrodite tried to talk him out of it, but, you know, it's Erik."

"Ok, Damien," Zoey looked as is she was considering something when my cell phone started to buzz.

I pulled my cell out of my jeans pocket and flipped it open.

"Hey y'all!" was all I heard. Stevie Rae.

"Hey Stevie Rae. Tip, don't shout when you're talking to someone on the phone," I told her.

"Sorry Damien. I'm just so excited!"

"Why are you excited?"

"I'm on my way to Italy!" she shouted. My eyes went wide and my mouth made the shape of an 'O'.

"Go back to the House of Night," I ordered her.

"Damien, you are not the boss of me!"

"You can't come here, Stevie Rae!"

"Why not?!"

"You have to take care of the red fledglings! It's too dangerous here! We don't need you here! Any of those good enough reasons?!" I couldn't handle Stevie Rae now. I loved her but things were too hectic.

"I can't go back though! I'm almost there!"

"Then once you land, you stay on the plane, let it get fuel and go home!"

"But I'll be there in an hour!"

"I'll meet you at the plane and make sure you stay on it then!" I shouted and hung up.

I looked at Zoey, expecting a "why the hell did you send her home" but she actually looked slightly proud of me.

"You were right to send her home," Zoey told me and hugged me. "It's dangerous for her here." Zoey then started to cry. I stroked her hair and rubbed her back while saying "shhhhh. Everything's gonna' be fine" even though I had no idea if everything was going to be fine.

Being a teenager sucks.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter's crap. I was kind of stuck....but I hope you liked it =)**


End file.
